The Occluded Soul
by nuane
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Severus Snape hizo lo creía que tenía que hacer para terminar una misión pero se rompió a sí mismo. Años después, Hermione Granger se da cuenta de que el había contado con ella para arreglarlo.
1. Aferrarse a las briznas y a los palitos

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia es una traducción de **Aurette**, The Occluded Soul. Los personajes de universo Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling. Nada me pertenece ni me beneficia, me limito a traducir y a disfrutar con esta fantástica historia.

Hola a todos! Os traigo uno de los fic que más me han enganchado, intrigado y enamorado de esta pareja. La magnífica Aurette me ha autorizado su traducción. A ver qué os parece, si os entusiasma tanto como a mi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: AFERRARSE A LAS BRIZNAS Y A LOS PALOS**

El Profesor Snape levantó la cabeza del trabajo que estaba corrigiendo y se quedó inmovil. Lo que le había sobresaltado no se repitió, ni se manifestó de otro modo. Por lo que tras un momento de escuchar el silencio del castillo a medianoche, volvió a su corrección.

Lo más probable es que no fuese nada, pero todos su sentidos estaban alerta. Dumbledore había abandonado el castillo con el mocoso de Potter hacía unas horas, y Snape no necesitaba que su bello se erizase para saber que algo terrible se avecinaba. Incluso Dumbledore lo había sentido y le había avisado. Los otros miembros del personal estaban patrullando los pasillos, además de dos miembros de la Orden. Snape permaneció en sus habitaciones. No estaba seguro de qué Snape debía abandonarlas, el profesor o el mortífago. Desde luego, ninguno de sus otros personajes cuidadosamente construidos eran necesarios esa noche, así que mantuvo sus escudos de oclumancia alzados y su espíritu entre los dos papeles.

Estaba corrigiendo un trabajo interesante al menos.

Estaba en medio de un tedioso ensayo de Granger sobre los usos y defensa de la Magia del Alma. La chica iba por el buen camino, pero como siempre, se había perdido en las minucias y olvidado los matices. La chica era realmente brillante y, llegado el momento, podría marcar una diferencia con el resto del mundo mágico, no es que el fuese a decírselo en ningún momento, pero ella podía ser verdaderamente una cabezota de la manera más frustrante.

El profesor la calificó con dureza, pero le dejó una serie de pistas para que avanzase en su investigación a modo de comentarios despectivos, porque le divertía hacerlo.

El mortífago, merodeando al borde de su mente, se burló porque sabía que ella nunca tendría la oportunidad de cambiar. Ella también sería destruida, y nunca utilizaría sus conocimientos. Sería un desperdicio de talento, pero esconder pistas en su investigación era una tontería y una debilidad para ignorar lo inevitable.

Snape se estremeció y empujó al mortífago hacía su caja, pero manteniendo la tapa abierta. Años de práctica le permitían hacer malabarismos con sus personajes -una habilidad necesaria para sobrevivir en su papel como agente doble- pero incluso tantos años después, le hacía que no se sintiese cómodo con sí mismo.

Su yo mortífago construido con impulsos que tenía la gente normal y que se negaban a aceptar y tenían profundamente enterrados, se había vuelto más fuerte y adictivo en los últimos años. Siempre existía la tentación de abrazarlo, para permitirse descansar. Pero era lo suficientemente sabio como para saber que sólo la locura y la ruina le esperaban en ese camino. Sólo una vez en la vida se había dejado llevar por su lado más oscuro y había pasado el resto de su vida tratando de enmendarlo.

Era igualmente tentado cerrar esa caja para siempre. Erradicar todos esos pensamientos violentos y mezquinos de una vez por todas. Pero eso también le conducía a la ruina. Lo necesitaba para sobrevivir cinco minutos bajo el escrutinio del Señor Tenebroso. Lo necesitaba para defenderse del acoso constante e interminable de las ambiciones de los otros mortífagos. Todos sus instintos de protección estaban ligados a su lado más oscuro. Si los perdía lo más probable es que acabase en San Mungo al lado de Lockhart.

Un grito en el pasillo hizo que levantase la cabeza. Con la varita en la mano rodeó el escritorio, su puerta se abrió de golpe y Filius entró corriendo, moviendo sus cortas piernas.

"Severus! Mortífagos! Hay mortífagos en la escuela! Debes venir, están luchando por todas partes!"

Severus cerró sus ojos por un momento. Cuando lo abrió de nuevo Filius retrocedió ante lo que vio. Los ojos del diminuto profesor se pusieron en blanco cuando un _Stupefy _le golpeó. Snape hizo una mueca cuando el hombre se dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Se sacudió para alejar el impulso de comprobar si su compañero de trabajo estaba herido y escondió al simple profesor en lo profundo de su caja. Se puso la capa y salió corriendo de la habitación. Vio a dos estudiantes merodeando cerca de su puerta.

Lovegood y Granger le miraron con sorpresa y... preocupación. La preocupación se le retorció como un cuchillo en el estómago.

"El Profesor Flitwick se ha desmayado. Quiero que las dos cuiden de él. Permanezcan con él. La escuela está en peligro y debo ir a ver"

La chica Lovegood se giró inmediatamente y fue por su Jefe de Casa. Granger le miró con sus enormes ojos marrones y levantó una mano temblorosa hacia él.

"Tenga cuidado, señor", dijo.

Se alejó de la mano que le tendía sin contestar y salió corriendo.

Cruzó el castillo, ignorando a todo el mundo hasta que vio a Gibbon. Le agarró del brazo y le gritó: "Donde?". Gibbon le señaló la dirección y se alejó. Snape corrió hacia la Torre de Astronomía, atravesó varios combates y subió las escaleras. Se paró un momento y escuchó las voces de Amycus y Alecto metiendo prisa a Draco para que lo hiciese.

Había llegado.

Cerró la tapa de sus pensamientos e impulsos que podrían arruinar todo para abrazar completamente al mortífago. Empujó la caja en los confines de su psique y abrió la puerta.

La Marca Tenebrosa flotaba en el cielo como la vela rota de un barco fantasmal iluminando un cuadro. Dumbledore estaba desarmado, a merced de cuatro mortífagos y de su ahijado. El lado crítico de su mente evaluó la situación de su maestro y vio que su tiempo era limitado. Pasó junto a Draco, empujando al chico de forma ruda fuera de su camino.

"Tenemos un problema, Snape", dijo Amicus.

Snape le ignoró. Sólo tenía ojos para el estado decaído de Dumbledore contra la pared junto a dos escobas, que le miraba con esperanza.

"Severus..."*

La ira de Snape y el sentimiento de traición crecieron. Se hincharon y le envolvieron. Ese hombre, que el había amado como un padre, le pedía eso a él... El mortífago se burló. Eso es lo que te da el amor.

"Severus... por favor"*

El odio se deslizó de sus ataduras.

"Avada kedabra"*

* * *

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Snape miró paralizado, como hechizado el modo en que la luz se desvaneció de los ojos de Dumbledore y su cuerpo fue lanzado hacia atrás, al borde de la pared. Un profundo dolor, una equivocación, se extendió desde su pecho hacia el resto de su cuerpo llegando hasta la punta de sus extremidades.

El tiempo se detuvo. El cuerpo de Dumbledore se quedó suspendido en el aire como un rugido, un lamento, un sonido de algo roto bloqueó todo alrededor de Snape. Un dolor como ningún otro quemó sus huesos. El miedo le desgarró. Un terror primario le sobrepasó. La imágenes le asaltaron.

Fue entonces cuando lo entendió. Se vio oscuro y lleno de poder, gobernando al lado de Señor Tenebroso. Se vio a sí mismo paralizado por el miedo, sobrepasado por no poder hacer llegar su mensaje al chico, como la serpiente asesina del Señor Tenebroso flotaba en su jaula. Vio los cuerpos de los estudiantes nacidos de Muggles yaciendo en un montón, sabiendo que el había ordenado sus muertes. Vio al último de los Merodeadores, Lupin, y su futura esposa muertos en el suelo de la escuela, sabiendo que tenían un hijo nunca verían de nuevo. Miró con los ojos apagados y muertos a su Sabe-lo-todo favorita y se deleitó con la certeza de que nunca descubriría los secretos de la Magia del Alma. Oyó la voz de Albus reprendiéndolo suavemente: _"Sólo tu sabes si dañará tu alma..."_

Magia del Alma. Ese era el dolor. Ese era el miedo. Había cometido un terrible error. Tendría que haberlo hecho por amor, en lugar de eso bloqueó cualquier sentimiento de cariño para ser capaz de hacerlo.

Como si el entendimiento le hiciese regresar al presente, vio el cuerpo de Dumbledore caer. Se introdujo en los recovecos de su mente y rebuscó frenéticamente en la oscuridad de su caja mientras el dolor lo atravesó. Arañó la tapa de la caja mientras su alma comenzaba a arder. No podía encontrar amor. Gimió mientras lo buscaba en su mente. El dolor era insoportable, gritó y perdió el control de todas sus cajas -sus emociones y sentimientos cuidadosamente etiquetados y preservados en sus necesarios apartados. Su visión se nubló y supo que se enfrentaba a dos posibles futuros. Uno, morir por un fracaso de la Luz- se vio aceptando ese destino. Se veía agarrando a Draco y huyendo del castillo. El otro futuro era abrazar la Oscuridad y burlarse de la muerte- también se vio aceptando ese destino. Se vio buscando al propietario de la segunda escoba, capturando al chico que había jurado proteger. Sintió cómo su alma se desgarraba y se aferraba a cualquier cosa que le diese una tercera opción. Ya no era capaz de ver nada en absoluto.

"Oh, Albus, ¿qué he hecho? Lo he hecho mal!"

Severus Snape se vio a sí mismo descender a la oscuridad y se aferró a algo brillante, briznas rotas de luz se extendieron a su alrededor, buscando la más mínima gota de amor. Una imagen de Granger, levantando su mano temblorosa, flotaba entorno a su mente que trabajaba salvajemente rápido. Por un momento sintió una oleada de esperanza y resolución. Se estiró para agarrar su mano, mientras su mente se rompió con un crujido ensordecedor, se deslizó en la oscuridad aferrándose a las briznas ardientes.

* * *

_Cinco años después..._

"Y el siguientes de nuestra lista es el Hombre Milagro. Ahora, el es un caso interesante. Le conservamos en buena forma física y las luces se encuentran encendidas, pero no está en casa, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Sigue las órdenes, así que es fácil hacerle pasar los ejercicios, pero no para hasta que se lo digas. Recuerda eso. Es posible que quieras tomar nota. El necesita que le digan que pare y lo hará. Es verdaderamente triste, es casi un zombi. Hola, Mike! Pesé que estabas de noche".

"De mañana, Jen. Es todavía de noche para mi ¿Quién es esa?"

"Mike, te presento a Meg. Meg, este es Mike. Es uno de nuestros auxiliares. Meg es la nueva Psico de nuestro equipo. Lo que quiere decir que pronto podrás tener unas vacaciones. Ella está haciendo el seguimiento conmigo hoy".

"Encantada de conocerte, querida Si necesitas que te eche una mano, dame una voz"

"Gracias. Mike ¿verdad?", Meg estrechó la mano de hombre joven y sonrió.

"De acuerdo. Así que ¿cuál es vuestra próxima víctima?"

"Sé amable. Estoy a punto de presentarle a Meg al Hombre Milagro"

"Oh, ho! Le gustarás. No da mucha conversación, pero es fácil trabajar con él. Iba a ir para que tomase su baño"

"¿No deberías irte a casa? Annie está a cargo de la mañana y pareces reventado".

"Quería que Hombre Milagro y Bob el Salpicado hiciesen algo antes de irme. Las cosas estuvieron algo revueltas anoche y me retrasé"

"Bueno, vamos a ver al Hombre Milagro. Deberías irte a casa, le haremos saber a Annie que necesita un baño cuando hayamos terminado"

"Nos vemos. Encantado de conocerte Meg"

Meg le vio alejarse.

"Parece un buen amigo"

"Mike? Es el mejor. Se toma su trabajo muy en serio. Tal vez demasiado para un hombre tan joven. Todavía estaría aquí cuando vayamos al descanso, sino lo hubiésemos echado. Tiende a ser un poco posesivo con sus pacientes favoritos y Hombre Milagro es uno de ellos".

Caminaron por el pasillo hacia su próximo paciente.

"¿Por qué le llamáis Hombre Milagro?"

"Es por su historia, sabes? Es un poco misterioso. Lleva aquí tres años por ahora. Un vagabundo sin identificar que se encontraron en un callejón. Estaba completamente epiléptico. Con convulsiones durante todo el día, terribles algunas. Sufría demencia antes de la cirugía. Decía cosas muy extrañas. Nunca supimos si debía quedarse con nosotros, o en el hospital de salud mental de Broadmoor. Parecía delirar siempre sobre cómo había matado a muchas personas pero la policía no consiguió asociarlo a ningún delito. Nunca fue violento con nosotros, parecía tan inofensivo en ese estado, así que aquí se quedó.

Al principio, los medicamentos funcionaban, las convulsiones eran menos frecuentes y tenía momentos lúcidos. Aunque no tenía ni idea de quién era, pobre hombre. Desafortunadamente, desarrolló una tolerancia a todos los medicamentos y volvió a caer en frecuentes episodios. A veces ningún medicamento le funcionaba. No tuvieron elección y consideraron las opciones de la cirugía, para intentar eliminar las áreas dañadas que causaban las convulsiones. Aunque no pudieron ver áreas dañadas en ningún scaner, siguieron adelante y eliminaron dos pequeñas secciones del cerebro que parecían el origen de las convulsiones.

Era la única opción que quedaba para intentar darle algo de calidad de vida. En aquella época estaba constantemente sufriendo episodios. La cirugía funcionó. Estaba curado. Aún no tenía ningún recuerdo de antes de su llegada, pero lo teníamos todo listo para mandarle a una nuestras instalaciones de cuidado menor".

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Bueno, comenzó a perder ciertas funciones. El control motor primero, luego el habla. Finalmente se sumergió en un coma. Fue horrible, perdimos las esperanzas con él".

"No estoy viendo ningún milagro", dijo Meg.

"Fue un día de repente cuando se despertó, vale? Se le hicieron un nuevo juego de scaners del cerebro. MRI, PTE, las funciones. Ahí fue cuando encontraron el milagro. Las partes del cerebro que se había eliminado. Había vuelto a crecer. Igual que si fuese magia".

"Eso es imposible. ¿Cuánto estuvo en coma?"

"Cuatro meses"

"Simplemente es imposible"

"Lo sé. Por eso lo llamamos el Hombre Milagro. Tristemente, el milagro no ha sido completo. Podemos mantener su cuerpo de la mejor forma posible, pero su mente se ha ido. Al menos que tenga otro milagro bajo la manga, estará con nosotros o en cualquier otra zona de cuidados el resto de su vida", dijo Jen, abriendo la puerta con ladera.

"¿Cómo le llamabais antes del milagro?"

"Señor Nariz, no delante de la hermana de Annie, ni de la Gerente de la Unidad, son muy rigurosas con el protocolo. Si ella estaba de guardia era el Sr. Smith, John Smith. Original, ¿verdad?"

Sentado en una silla, mirando la pared, estaba el Hombre Milagro. Llevaba un par de pantalones de color caqui y un jersey azul claro. Su cara decía que estaba entre los cuarenta y los cincuenta. Alto y delgado, con una leve inclinación en los hombros, tenía el pelo fino y oscuro atravesado por mechones grises y lo suficientemente largo para cubrir sus orejas y sus ojos. Tenía los rasgos afilados, pómulos altos, con una mandíbula angular y una prominente nariz representante de su mote anterior.

Sus ojos eran perturbadores. Eran casi negros, rodeados por unas gruesas pestañas por las que las mujeres matarían. También estaban planos y sin vida. Meg se estremeció. Había visto muchos pacientes en diversos estados de demencia y estados de vigilia en los que no responder, pero nunca había visto uno que parecía que estuviese ya muerto.

"Da un poco de miedo, ¿verdad? No siempre fue así. Solía producir un poco de terror. Ruin, con un ingenio afilado"

"John, ponte de pie"

Meg observó como el paciente se levantaba lentamente de la silla.

"¿Qué tiene en la mano?"

"Sus palos. La hermana de Annie lo llama sus varitas mágicas. Los tiene desde que ingresó por primera vez. Le calman. En realidad, el nudoso parece que le calma cuando lo toca. Te los deja si se lo pides. La única cosa que hace por sí mismo es volver a cogerlos si tardas demasiado en dárselos o muestras interés en ellos"

"John, camina hacia mi, por favor". A medida que el hombre se acercaba a Jen, Meg se quedó sorprendida por su modo de andar. No cojeaba ni vacilaba como había esperado. Se movía con gracia, algo muy inusual en un caso como el suyo. "Sube los brazos". El paciente lo hizo. "Estíralos hacia el techo para mi". Un vez más, siguió las órdenes fácilmente. "Muy bien, suéltalos... espera ¿podría dejarme los palitos, por favor?". John Smith abrió sus manos y Jen cogió los palos de sus palmas. "Ahora, ponga sus manos en sus costados y estire los dedos. Si, perfecto. Ahora con tu mano derecha, toca tu nariz. Muy bien. Y de vuelta. Ahora con la izquierda, toca tu nariz. Excelente. Relaja tus brazos". Jen se volvió a Meg. "¿Ves? Balance, coordinación... tiene la gracia de una bailarina de ballet. Pero no está aquí. Es todo lo que podemos conseguir"

Meg señaló la cinta en la esquina. Parecía que llevaba veinte años fuera de servicio. "¿Por qué tenéis eso tan antiguo? Y ¿por qué lo mantenéis en la habitación?"

"Oh, John es el único que la usa, no te preocupes. Tiene la tendencia a romper los modelos más nuevos. Los aparatos demasiado informatizados, se los carga"

Meg se echó a reír. "¿Los rompe intencionadamente?"

"No, sólo se rompen a su alrededor. Eso es por lo que tenemos ese aquí, en lugar de otros equipos. Tienen que sedarlo completamente para hacerle los scaners, las máquinas no funcionan apropiadamente si está despierto"

"Muy bien, John. Vamos a dar tu paseo. Camina a la cinta de la esquina. Siempre tienes que aclarar el sitio donde tiene que ir o sólo se quedará parado. Enciende la cinta"

"Hola señoritas, ¿cómo vais con el Hombre Milagro?"

"Mike, deberías estar de camino a casa"

"Sólo pensé si vosotras lo iban a hacer pronto..."

"Vete _a casa_", Jen ordenó con firmeza.

Meg estaba mirando a Mike que estaba en la puerta, así que hasta que Jen dijo, "No, John", no volvió la cabeza y lo vio. El paciente había arrancado los palos de la mano de Jen. Sólo había logrado arrancarle el nudoso antes de que John Smith comenzase a girar, como si estuviese haciendo una pirueta. Hubo un fuerte crujido, como si un rayo hubiese caído fuera de los muros, y entonces el paciente... desapareció.

* * *

Doris Shunpike estaba trabajando en el despacho de la policía cuando entró una llamada de la Sala de Rehabilitación de Susan Freedman. Ella era buena en su trabajo. En ambos trabajos. Nacida squib, Doris era una de esos pocos que estaban entre los dos mundos. Había cogido llamadas como esa varias veces en sus quince años de trabajo y sabía exactamente que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Meg apuró la taza de café fría que había estado mareando desde hacía casi tres horas. Miró a Mike y a Jen y les miró con la misma incredulidad aturdida que sabía que estaba aún grabada en su rostro. Los administrativos del hospital les habían amenazado si decían la verdad. La seguridad les había separado e interrogado individualmente. Por último, le había permitido comer y los metieron en una pequeña sala de conferencias hasta que llegase la policía. Había compartido breves comentarios, pero la conversación se había desvanecido después de eso. ¿Cómo podía uno hablar de lo que no podía ser real?

La puerta se abrió y entraron dos caballeros. El primero era un hombre negro, alto, calvo, con una voz musical y una sonrisa amable. El segundo era más joven, sobre los veintitrés. Tenía el pelo oscuro, desordenado y gafas redondas. También tenía una sonrisa amable y tranquilizadora.

"Lamento que hayan tenido de esperar tanto. Necesitamos aclarar una serie de cuestiones con sus superiores antes de preguntarles. Soy el Inspector Jefe Shacklebolt y este es el Inspector Potter".

"¿No deberíamos tener algún tipo de representación?", preguntó Jen nerviosa.

"No, no. No será necesario. No van a ser acusados de nada. Sólo necesitamos haberles una preguntas para aclarar el asunto antes de encontrar al paciente desaparecido. Hemos sido informados del historial médico que hay aquí en el hospital. Nosotros sólo esperábamos que pudiesen hacernos el favor y describirnos al Sr. John Smith?"

"Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso. Aquí", Mike sacó su móvil y comenzó a pasar por la diferentes aplicaciones. "Tengo una foto de él. Siempre tomo fotos de mis pacientes favoritos". Le pasó el teléfono al más joven. Meg vio como el joven reaccionó ante la foto con un jadeo. Le pasó el teléfono a su superior que pareció también impactado. Hubo un chispa, y el móvil se apagó. El Inspector Jefe le devolvió el móvil a Mike con una mueca de disculpa.

"¿Lo conocéis?", preguntó Jen. "Ha estado aquí durante años. Sus colegas lo examinaron de arriba a abajo cuando llegó"

"Si, si, lo conocemos", dijo el hombre mayor. "Dígame, ¿tiene algo de él? ¿Se ha dejado objetos personales?"

"Sólo uno de sus palos", dijo Jen. "Siempre los ha tenido. Nunca lo dejaba a menos que se lo pidiésemos y nunca por mucho tiempo. Yo tenía uno de ellos justo antes de que el... cuando se desvaneció". Levantó uno de color claro nudoso.

De nuevo, el joven oficial se sorprendió. "Es de Dumbledore!", espetó tomándolo de Jen.

El hombre mayor se volvió hacia ellos. "Necesito que me expliquéis exactamente lo que ocurrió hoy. No os dejéis ni el más mínimo detalle"

"¿Está en problemas?", preguntó Mike.

Los hombre intercambiaron una mirada antes de que el joven contestase. "No. No en problemas. Sólo necesitamos tener una imagen más clara de lo que ocurrido"

Meg no necesitaba ser psicóloga para saber cuando la estaban mintiendo.

* * *

Meg llegó algo tarde el primer día de su nuevo trabajo. Estaba exhausta. El día parecía haber pasado volando. Lo único que había hecho había sido seguir a la otra Psico, Jen, en su ronda, no tomó demasiadas notas, pero por alguna razón, estaba exageradamente cansada y sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar.

* * *

En una zona deteriorada de los suburbios de Manchester, un hombre sentado en un columpio miraba, con los ojos planos y sin vida, un conjunto de casa adosadas. El sonido de los cláxones de los coches no le molestaron. El llanto de un bebé infeliz no le afectó en absoluto. El ruido de una pelea de borrachos que flotaba en la brisa de la tarde no le perturbó lo más mínimo. Pero los pops apenas imperceptibles de la aparición de dos personas a una manzana de distancia, hizo que levantase la cabeza y sus ojos volviesen a la vida, llenos de destellos de malicia. El columpio soltó un leve chirrido cuando el hombre se levantó y se alejó en la noche, agarrando el otro palo que le quedaba.

* * *

* Son fragmentos originales del libro de JK Rowling.

Espero que os haya gustado. No he olvidado A Dark Tale, tengo a la mitad otro capítulo.

Besos


	2. El sueño comienza

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia es una traducción de **Aurette**, The Occluded Soul. Los personajes de universo Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling. Nada me pertenece ni me beneficia, me limito a traducir y a disfrutar con esta fantástica historia.

N/T: Hola, millones de gracias por los reviews y los privados. Os traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta fantástica historia, veréis como a medida que vaya avanzando la historia se vuelve más y más intrigante. Sin más os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL SUEÑO COMIENZA**

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá de Hermione como un saco y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Ron volvió de la cocina con tres botellines de cerveza, dejó dos en la mesita.

"Lo teníamos", dijo Harry de nuevo. Había repetido esa frase al menos seis veces desde que el y Ron se habían presentado en su puerta a las dos de la mañana.

"Lo sé, tío. Lo sé", repitió Ron.

Hermione se inclinó y cogió una cerveza. "Mira, incluso si la teoría del Sanador Pye es correcta y se curó a si mismo después de la operación, tu dijiste que el aún estaba dañado, que no recordaba nada ¿Cómo podría haber sabido que estabas allí?", preguntó ella.

"Testigos muggles le vieron allí toda la tarde", contestó Ron. "Pero cuando rastreamos el residuo mágico de la varita de Alecto y nos presentamos en el parque, se había ido. El asiento del columpio aún estaba caliente. Tuvo que detectarnos".

"Tres años", se quejó Harry. "Había estado allí durante tres jodidos años ¿Por qué no miramos los hospitales antes?"

"Harry, no vale la pena que te machaques a ti mismo", dijo Hermione un poco exasperada. "Todos pensamos que Snape estaba muerto. Era lo único que tenía sentido. Estaba loco, Harry. No habría parado por sí mismo a menos que lo hubiese detenido alguien. No puedes culparte de todo, deja algo de culpa para los demás".

Harry levantó la cabeza, incluso Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido y negó levemente con la cabeza. Hermione suspiró, "Lo siento. No me hagas caso. Sólo estoy cansada".

Harry se frotó la cara con las manos. "No, tienes razón. Solo estoy preocupado. Las cosas parecen estar llegando a un punto crítico y una coincidencia como ésta, me confunde. La actividad de los mortífagos ha aumentado. Otra vez siento la agitación de Voldemort en mi cabeza. Y ahora encontramos y perdemos a Snape el mismo día. Sólo es demasiado. Aún no hemos encontrado todos los horrocruxes. Draco y Remus no han traído nada. Sabemos que hay al menos uno más y no tengo ni idea si ha hecho alguno más. Hasta que nosotros no los eliminemos todos, Snape puede pasar el resto de su vida eliminando al Señor Tenebroso y eso no nos llevará a ningún sitio. Sólo quiero...", Harry guardó en silencio su último deseo. Todos sabían lo que era. Todos lo habían repetido desde el primer momento, después de que Snape hubiese asesinado al Director, "_Sólo quiero que Dumbledore despierte_".

La Orden había luchado durante estos cinco años sin su guía. Su retrato continuaba durmiendo. Minerva había consultado varios fabricantes pero todos confirmaron la sospecha de Bill Weasley que había que esperar a que las palabras correctas fuesen dichas para que despertase. Todo el mundo lo intentó con lo que se les ocurrió. Nadie había tenido éxito.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Hermione cerró la puerta a los chicos. Todavía se refería a ellos como los chicos, probablemente siempre lo haría, a pesar de que estaban a mediados de los veinte y casados. Harry había tenido dos hijos con Ginny, y Ron había tenido el primero con Lavender hacía tres meses.

Hermione misma había estado a punto de entrar en ese estatus doméstico.

Ella y Ron había intentado que las cosas funcionasen, pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que sólo estaban confundidos acerca de cómo ser amigos con alguien del sexo opuesto. Habían optado por ser sólo amigos. Se habían tomado un tiempo para que las aguas volviesen a su cauce.

Entonces se había enamorado no mucho después de Oliver Wood, y había sido muy feliz. Sintió que estaría con él para siempre.

Estuvieron dándole vueltas al tema del matrimonio, cuando ella de repente sintió un extraño malestar y una inquietud que parecía estar relacionado cada vez más con las cosas mágicas. Su curiosidad sin límites por el Mundo Mágico parecía haber tocado fondo. Ser bruja parecía más un problema que una ventaja.

El continuo estrés de la guerra parecía que por fin se cobraba su precio.

Siguiendo el consejo de su madre, se había mudado al Londres muggle y buscó un trabajo muggle. Se adaptó rápidamente y se encontró a sí misma, hasta que Oliver la dejó, incapaz de adaptarse al cambio que había dado. Eso había ocurrido hacía tres años. Había estado viviendo en un limbo desde entonces.

Una parte de ella quería regresar y reanudar su vida como bruja, pero la idea parecía quedarse en humo. Permaneció en su puesto de trabajo como directora de oficina de una empresa de suministros de ingeniería, yendo a una institución de caridad los fines de semana para trabajar y a cenar con sus padres los domingos. Se dijo a sí misma que estaba contenta, pero sentía que algo la estaba esperando. Pero qué era, no tenía ni idea.

Recogió las botellas de cerveza vacías y las escurrió en el fregadero antes de ponerlas en el cubo de la basura de cosas para reciclar. Limpió lo que se había derramado y los círculos de cerveza que había dejado las botellas, salió y apagó las luces. Crookshanks dio un maullido aletargado e hizo un intento de frotar la cabeza con su pantorrilla. La echaba de menos.

"Vamos, viejo. A la cama los dos. Una vez más"

Se dirigió a su dormitorio, pero en lugar de irse a la cama, fue a la cómoda. Abrió el cajón superior izquierdo y cuidadosamente sacó una vieja caja de zapatos. Dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama, mientras Crooks lanzaba una mirada fulminante a las almohadas y le daba la espalda. Levantó la tapa, lo primero que sacó fue su varita, su copia reducida de la Historia de Hogwarts y encogida en la parte de abajo, una mochila hecha jirones. Utilizando la varita, agrandó su mochila y comenzó a revolver, sacando varios rollos de pergaminos, mirando cada uno y poniéndolos a un lado hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Colocó todo de nuevo en su lugar, fue a la cama y se recostó contra el cabecero para leer mejor el pergamino con la lámpara que tenía junto a la cama.

**Sexto Año del Prof. Snape**

**Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**

"**Posibles beneficios de, y defensa adecuada contra, la Magia del Alma, por Hermione Granger"**

No había mirado ese pergamino en particular en tres años. Leerlo se había convertido en un ritual cada vez que cualquier tipo de noticias del Profesor Snape le llegaba. No era porque fuese un trabajo especialmente bueno, sus comentarios mordaces estaban por todas partes, su distintiva letra picuda en color rojo cerró esa línea de pensamiento. Era porque ese era el último pergamino que había calificado antes de volverse loco.

Días después de la muerte de Dumbledore, el Profesor Slughorn se había acercado a ella. Le había dado la ingrata tarea de ordenar los trabajos de Snape. Había sido tan triste cuando le entregó el pergamino.

"_Fue la última cosa en la que trabajó esa noche. Ni siquiera lo acabó. Sin embargo, yo lo he hecho. Mis comentarios están en verde. Creo que te calificó con demasiada dureza. Tu trabajo está bien y te he calificado en consecuencia". _Slughorn se había quedado mirando al infinito. _"Pensé que lo conocía", _le dijo a la nada.

Hermione se había sentado inmediatamente y leído el pergamino, buscando alguna pista de como era el estado mental de Snape justo antes de apresurarse a la cima de la torre y matar a Dumbledore.

Lo sostenía en sus manos ahora, sin tener más entendimiento que antes. En todo caso, sus comentarios parecían algo menos mordaces. Carecían de su habilidad normal para avergonzarla y parecía ir un paso más allá de demostrar que ella estaba equivocada, como siempre lo había estado en el pasado. Releyó su ensayo y pudo ver que los comentarios de Snape eran, en realidad, más relevantes. Slughorn obviamente había calificado su intención y se lo había puesto fácil. Incluso al borde de una crisis psicótica, Snape aún la empujaba a agudizar su ingenio.

Como siempre, sus ojos se posaron en una parte donde los comentarios de los dos profesores se habían solapado. Había un pasaje en el que los comentarios de ambos eran inteligibles. Una vez más, Hermione consideró intentar hechizarlo para eliminar la tinta verde, pero de nuevo, temió perder todo si lo intentaba.

Colocó el rollo en la mesilla. La última vez que lo miró, ni siquiera sus amigos eran aurores. Les pediría algún consejo la próxima vez que los viese. Por ahora, necesitaba descansar antes de su usual mañana de sábado repartiendo sopa en un comedor de la beneficencia.

Apagó la luz e intento tomar dos horas de sueño antes de la alarma se activase. Crooks le acarició la cara con su cola a modo de amonestación por alterar sus hábitos de sueño regulares que los gatos consideran tan importantes.

* * *

_Hermione se levantó en un extenso páramo, con su camisón de algodón. El frío viento agitó su pelo, convirtiéndolo en una bestia salvaje y con voluntad propia. Se dio la vuelta y vio un hombre, caminando a través del páramo hacia ella. El mismo viento agitó la capa de su abrigo e hizo que sus lágrimas se extendiesen por sus sienes. Conocía a ese hombre, como ocurre en el camino de los sueños, pero nunca lo había visto antes. El se dejó caer en el suelo a sus pies, su cabello castaño y grueso se agitaba violentamente sobre su cabeza cuando un sollozo fue arrancado de su garganta. _

"_Si es cierto que yo te maté, persígueme. Se asegura que la víctima persigue a su asesino. Hazlo, pues, sígueme, hasta que me enloquezcas. Pero no me dejes solo en este abismo" ***_

_El hombre se agarró a su camisón y lo arrugo en sus manos. Levantando la cabeza, su mirada fue directa a su alma con sus brillantes ojos negros. _

"_Ayúdame, Grager. Tu eras la tercera opción"_

_El hombre había cambiado. Hermione miró el rostro desolado de Severus Snape, tendido a sus pies con sus oscuras ropas de dar clase con la sangre corriéndole por el cuello desde las heridas de su rostro. Ella gritó. El grito se convirtió en un gemido agudo mientras el hombre se apartaba y caía en la oscuridad. _

* * *

Un brazo salió de debajo de la manta y golpeó con furia la alarma del reloj. Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, parpadeando furiosamente hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el pergamino que estaba sobre el libro que había estado leyendo antes de la llegada de Harry y Ron.

"Bien, nada de Cumbres Borrascosas antes de dormir, Crooks". El medio kneazle sólo movió una oreja, sabiendo que esa nueva norma no iba a durar mucho.

Hermione apartó las mantas y rebuscó en el suelo sus zapatillas. Ojeando el pergamino y el libro, cedió a un impulso repentino y comenzó a pasar las páginas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, había leído el libro varias veces.

"Escucha esto, Crooks: _Pero no me dejes solo en este abismo. ¡No puedo vivir sin mi vida! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi alma!_ *** Mi trabajo era sobre la Magia del Alma. ¿Crees que Snape está intentado decirme algo, viejo?"

Crookshanks se levantó y se estiró, con una mirada significativa, antes de saltar hacia el suelo y correr a la cocina.

"Ah, así que el Profesor Snape sólo necesita ser alimentado. Muy bien, estoy segura"

Hermione miró por la ventana el frío día de otoño y rogó que hubiese una comida para un hombre perdido que vagaba por el mundo esperando que alguien le dijese que hacer. Incluso si era un asesino-demente de masas, Hermione pensó que Severus Snape merecía mejores cartas que las que le habían sido repartidas.

* * *

Un hombre salió de una gran caja de cartón, tirado en un callejón desde la noche anterior. Se quedó mirando la lúgubre luz de esa fría mañana, agarrando con fuerza su palo mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar al sureste. Sus ojos, planos, como piscinas negras sin vida, parecían ajenos a todo mientras caminaba en esa dirección.

Otro hombre que corría hacia su trabajo con un sandwich de huevo que había preparado él, se cayó de repente al suelo presa de un breve desmayo. Cuando despertó, llegaba tarde al trabajo y había perdido su almuerzo.

El azúcar de su sangre marcaba la hora de la comida.

* * *

"Buenos días, Sir Walter. ¿Cómo van los mercados esta mañana?"

"Ah, Señorita Granger. Los mercados son volátiles. La liaron ayer por la noche en Nueva York. Por supuesto ahora tenemos que arreglar sus errores. Es buena época para vender el oro. Aunque la inseguridad siempre engendra tontos. Venderlo ahora, y volver a comprarlo en seis meses cuando todos se den cuenta de que fueron estúpidos. ¿Cómo están los bollos esta mañana, querida?", el hombre estaba sentado en la acera cerca de un cubo de basura dándole una sonrisa educada y sin dientes cuando formuló su pregunta.

"Tenemos algo de excedente, me temo. Los estamos vendiendo con un descuento para intentar deshacernos de una parte de las pérdidas. Hoy tengo dos para usted".

"Bueno, siempre hay alguien listo para sacar beneficio de las pérdidas de otro. Qué te sirva de lección, muchacha. Nunca pongas tu dinero en bienes de consumo. Tomaré ambos, dale la factura a mi secretaria a tu salida".

"Lo haré. ¿Y tu secretaria te recordará tu cita con el médico?"

"Oh, Díos mío. Debe haberlo olvidado. ¿Cuándo era?"

"Hoy al medio día. Estará sin hacer nada en su despacho"

"Ah, entonces tengo el tiempo suficiente para arreglar este lío. Tenga un buen día, Señorita Granger".

"Usted también, Sir Walter. Hasta la próxima semana!"

Hermione empujó su carrito por la acera buscando a más de sus clientes habituales. La mayoría de los sin techo cambiaban de centro de acogida por su cuenta, como Sir Walter, estaban demasiado sumergidos en su demencia y no recordaban quienes fueron. Ellos eran a los que Hermione seguía la pista el sábado por la mañana.

Se había unido al grupo unos meses antes de que Oliver la dejara. Ayudar a los sin techo había sido una decisión imprevista. Le pareció que era lo correcto en ese momento. Era una tarea fácil que le había hecho sentirse útil cuando Oliver se marchó.

"Buenos días, Alice. ¿Cómo está el nuevo bebé?", preguntó aun una anciana sucia que acunaba una muñeca.

* * *

"¿Cómo te puedes sentir mal por él? Asesinó a tu Director, y a todas esas personas. Honestamente Hermione, haces tuyas causas muy extrañas".

"Es más complicado que eso, mamá. Estaba loco. Todo lo que sabemos, es que estaba como bajo la maldición Imperio. Y todas esas personas eran mortífagos. Y no te olvides del Señor Tenebroso. Le mató dos veces".

"¿Matarlo una de las dos veces elimina cuando lo mató la otra vez? Creo que los dos Voldemorts y diez mortífagos podrían equivaler a un Dumbledore, supongo. Si estuviésemos jugando al poker".

"Papa, no es gracioso. Bueno, eso lo fue un poco. ¿Me pasas las patatas?"

John Granger se rió entre dientes y le pasó a su hija el cuenco.

"Entonces, ¿es sólo el hecho de que estáis a punto de encontrarlo lo que te tiene dándole vueltas a la cabeza? ¿O hay algo más?"

El rostro de Hermione se ensombreció por un momento, "Me siento como si tuviese un asunto pendiente. Más que eso. Es como si tuviese que haber terminado algo pero no lo he hecho".

Helen Granger extendió la mano y agarró la muñeca de su hija. "¿Crees que está relacionado con tus sentimientos acerca de la magia? ¿Por lo que te alejas de ella?"

"Quizá. Tal vez. De verdad que no sé. Podría ser. Sabes lo que es sentirse como si estuvieses esperando que algo ocurriese de un momento a otro. Siento que la espera terminará pronto. Algo va a ocurrir pronto. Creo que el Profesor Snape es parte de ello. Quizá sus tres años en el hospital estén conectados con mis tres años de indecisión. O quizá esté llegando al final de mi hastío, y su última desaparición es sólo el empuje que necesito para volver al mundo real".

"Bien, estoy a favor de todo eso, querida", dijo su madre con un apretón.

"Creo que voy a empezar por ese pergamino".

Hermione les explicó el papel que jugó y los sentimientos que podrían tener algún tipo de significado. Sus padres, como siempre, la escucharon con atención, dándole su opinión cuando fue apropiada. Cuando habló sobre el hecho de que quería eliminar los comentarios de Slughorn del pergamino y su miedo a poder eliminar toda la tinta accidentalmente, su padre se levantó con entusiasmo y salió de la habitación. Hermione y su madre intercambiaron miradas de asombro y comenzaron a recoger los platos.

"¿Cuándo vas a traerme a un nuevo joven a casa como una hija normal?", dijo su madre con su usual burla, "¿O una novia? En este punto ya me da igual"

"Mama, no esas tonta. No tengo esa inclinación por el momento. En realidad, no creo tener ninguna inclinación estos días".

"Bueno, sólo estaba pensado que si tu malestar se acabó en alguna de sus facetas, tal vez se terminase en otras también. Nosotros no somo mágicos. Ya estamos en la mediana edad, de camino a los cincuenta. Quiero ver pañales sucios antes de estar demasiado artrítica para no poder cambiarlos".

"Mama, no tienes artritis. Y confía en mi, si hay pañales sucios en mi futuro, te dejaré que los cambies todos".

"Pero te perderás una de los mayores entretenimientos de la maternidad"

"de verdad que eres una mujer extraña. Pasaré de ese entretenimiento si es posible"

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando el Señor Granger dio un grito desde su cuarto de estar y le oyeron correr por toda la casa.

"Eso debe ser interesante", dijo su madre.

"¡Ya está!", dijo mientras se apresuraba a la cocina. "Este podría ser el truco. Intenta esto antes de arriesgar el pergamino, querida". Le entregó unas viejas gafas de papel, del tipo que se utilizan para ver las películas de 3D. Una lente era roja y la otra verde. "Si miras desde el lado verde sobre el escrito, la tinta verde debe desaparecer y la tinta roja se verá negra, y viceversa. Deberías ser capaz de leer los comentarios de ambos profesores".

"¡Papá eres un genio!", gritó, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello. "Me tengo que ir! Necesito comprobar esto!"

"Llámanos si funciona, querida. Yo también tengo curiosidad por el pergamino".

"Lo haré, papa. Te quiero! Te quiero mamá!"

Hermione salió corriendo, cogió su abrigo y su bolso antes de apresurarse al coche. Por primera vez en años, deseó haber traído su varita para aparecerse directamente en casa.

* * *

"_Como siempre, Señorita Granger, tratas de mantenerte erguida en tu pilar del conocimiento pero estás completamente perdida sin los bloques de Sprague, Windlass y Eiderfold, tu pilar es un tocón de madera y haces un completo ridículo como siempre. Pruebe a utilizar la intuición, por una vez, Señorita Granger. He oído que es el último grito entre los adolescentes. No sé si lo sabe"_

"Hijo de puta!"

Hermione dejó a un lado las gafas de su padre, sin pensar que el seguramente las había guardado como recuerdo.

Crooks pasó un pata sobre ellas antes de que cayesen en la cama. Les dio con la pata una vez más para que quedasen en su lugar.

"Había olvidado completamente que era un imbécil total, Crooks. 'Adolescentes', no me digas. ¿Y quién demonios son Sprague, Windlass y Eiderfold? Parecen una firma de abogados". Dejó caer el pergamino y observó como rodó otra copia que había hecho por seguridad. "Creo que voy a enviarle una lechuza a Minerva y preguntarle si puedo utilizar la biblioteca mañana después del trabajo".

* * *

Fragmento de Cumbres Borrascosas_***_

N/T: Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo. Un besazo.


End file.
